


Good Job Buddy

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, bobby pins for nipple clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:46:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t want to think about why Cas has them or where he got them. It better not have been from Sam’s bag, because he’s the only one with hair that requires any kind of maintenance and these are a hair thing right? Or they’re supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Job Buddy

Dean doesn’t want to think about why Cas has them or where he got them. It better not have been from Sam’s bag, because he’s the only one with hair that requires any kind of maintenance and these are a hair thing right? Or they’re supposed to be.

Trying not to whine when Cas pinches a nipple between his rough fingers and pulls, Dean grips his hands into the sheets and he’s achingly hard already dripping on his belly. Cas smiles at him, straddling his waist, body so warm and the weight of him is comforting. Dean grits his teeth and tugs at the sheets, his sensitive nipples already sore from Cas’ mouth and his fingers. But Cas wants to do more.

Dean can’t say no to him. Just bites his lips and watches Cas pinch a nipple up then slide a crimped bobby pin over it. Oh jesus fuck that uh, oh god…. whimpering and rocking his hips up, hard cock smacking against the swell of Cas’ ass, Dean breathes deep through his nose and looks down at his chest. The pink stiff pebbled skin of his nipple is drawn up between the dark metal of the bobby pin and it looks kind of funny to him.

But fuck if it doesn’t feel great. The pain hurt most at first, when Cas was sliding the bobby pin onto him, but now it’s just kind of numb a little. A quick flick of Cas’ finger fixes that, sending a jolt of tingling heat straight down to his cock and wow. Dean didn’t know that could feel quite like that. He’s always loved having his nipples played with, sucked on, pinched just a little, but Cas makes him do things he never knew he wanted.

Unclenching his hands from the bedsheets, Dean slides his warm sweating palms up onto Cas’ hard thighs, scratches his blunt nails there trying to distract himself. But Cas pulls and twists at the bud of his other nipple and soon he’s sliding another bobby pin onto it. It pops off the tip and Cas tries again, the little ping of it making Dean’s belly clench with arousal.

He thinks this is it. That Cas has what he wants and he’ll finally get to fucking Dean now.

But oh was he wrong.

Going back to the first nipple, Cas rolls the pinched bud that sticks over the top between his fingers and it aches deep in Dean’s chest, throbs with his pulse. Then Cas is sliding another bobby pin on over the first. And trying to slide another on but there’s not enough room and it pops off. Holy shit. Toes curling, Dean grips his hands onto Cas’ hips trying to hold on.

Cas’ cock bounces on his belly, stupid plush lips curved in a smile, that smug fucking asshole, but he gets two pins on each of Dean’s nipples before sliding down and spreading his thighs wide. His whole chest aches, thrumming with a dull pressure, when Cas fucks him steady and sweet just how he likes. And Dean thinks that’s perfect. He is just a-ok with how things are going now.

Then Cas, the fucker, leans over him when he’s got his thighs clenched around Cas’ waist and he’s stuttering out ‘yeahyeah just a little more’ and Cas latches his mouth onto a nipple and sucks the bobby pins off. It’s a sudden rush, a flood fast snap of blood flow returning and it hurts like a bitch especially when Cas sinks his teeth in, yet Dean’s coming harder than he has since he was a teen in silk panties for the first time. He’s coming hard enough his vision whites out and the violent lash of his orgasm seizes up in his body as he claws at Cas’ back.

Panting, chest bruised and sore, Dean splays on the bed afterward and pats Cas’ chest in a ‘good job buddy’ gesture cause he is just too fucked out to form words.


End file.
